


Fanfic: Merlin/Morgana

by shutupeccles



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Enemy Lovers, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupeccles/pseuds/shutupeccles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>destined enemy sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanfic: Merlin/Morgana

The glare of her cold green eyes burns into the side of his neck as they pass each other in the corridor outside Arthur's chambers. Merlin can't resist smiling straight ahead, deliberately recalling Gwen's expression as she told him about Arthur's donkey ears and wondered aloud about what else he'd been given. Merlin's bright laughter causes Morgana to retreat with a hiss. Let her think him unafraid and disrespectful, evil cow. Evil, **sexy** cow. The wickeder Morgana gets the more his cock approves, blind and ignorant male appendage that it is.  
 He feels her glare glance at his bum before she sweeps away to concoct more sinister plans. 'Now that's interesting', he thought to himself. If the love she used to harbour for her brother (without knowing he was her brother. Strange how that knowledge turned her against him when it's hardly Arthur's fault...where was he again??? Oh yes)

The deep love Morgana once felt for her brother wasn't enough to bring her back into line, perhaps some old fashioned lust could (bend her to his horny will so their magic combines and creates a new universe the other side of this where magic is natural, beautiful and free as they should be) set her straight.

~~~

Every time they pass their eyes meet, equally defiant, superior and increasingly aroused. Morgana can feel the heat of his body from across the Great Hall as though he burns for her. Their animosity has kindled something that enflames her dreams. Morgause has no knowledge of this. Why bother? Every time her sister interferes they make Morgana's visions more likely to come true. Yet Morgana wants this one to be fulfilled.

 She and Merlin flirted briefly before...

She cannot look down with regret. Her path was chosen before her birth, she has seen. The time will come when Lady Morgana becomes a loyal friend to Camelot, but not yet. Much must happen first. Discovering the truth of Emrys is one such event. Joining with Merlin is another.  
 Her smirk is deliberately disdainful while she actually approves of his shape and defiant strength. She begins to understand Arthur's attraction to Gwen. Merlin is also but a servant, yet in him Morgana senses a powerful opponent, an equal. Bedding him will be SO much fun.

~~~

He answers Morgana's summons and does not hesitate to close the gap between them. Their eyes say it all. It will be now.

~~~

This is no delicate seduction. She allows him to kiss her as though he possesses her, yet the movements of her body prove she is no submissive. His face moves to décolletage quickly so he may kiss and suck at her breasts. Her hands pull him closer from inside his breeches. His bottom curves so perfectly in her hands. Her hips press against his but she can't feel what she knows is there. Blasted layered gowns!

Merlin remedies that by hoisting her skirts in a series of moves, her nipple never leaving the warm sanctuary of his mouth. Those lips feel divine on her skin. Morgana wants to feel them everywhere. His eyes meet hers as he lifts her by the waist. Her legs automatically wrap around him and **there** , she can feel his desire for her hot and hard. She rubs against it, fuelling her arousal, and dares him to continue with her eyes. The cast of his lips promises that they **will** be all over her, and then they are. They work together to undress her as he goes. When he puts his mouth between her legs she wraps them around his back, bouncing up into his face so her clit rubs his nose. He opens his mouth wide, moves his head from side to side and **_eats_** her! His tongue slides into the place where young knights once moistened their fingers, promising to marry her and fill her with their cock instead but her FATHER continually forbade the match.

Merlin begins fingering her while he licks her out because she comes wetly more than once. His face glistens damply and beams triumphantly as he lies on top of her to claim his prize. Morgana opens wide for him, clutching his shoulders as the surprised pain of entry sets her off-balance. He goes slowly so as not to hurt her but he is so long that she is forced to grunt and yelp.

"That's it, you're beautiful. Inside you're so silky and smooth but hot, like ...Oh yes. Move with me My Lady."

This is the part of her vision. Soon after he calls her 'My Lady' they...

~~~

Morgana moves beneath him like waves barely visible from shore. He can feel her motion more than see it as she brings him deeper, pushes him back, brings him in and he follows her motion. Her bum fits perfectly into the curve of his pelvis so he can fuck her more thoroughly than Freya. Her bed must be a sturdy thing because they're bouncing off the mattress and pounding down hard yet the joins don't make a sound. Her hands hold his bum against her and she arches...'We were made for this moment'

He feels his magic building, coinciding with hers. This time they will climax together. Her muscles spasm around him, he comes and as they cry out their eyes meet. Only her left eye glows gold and he can feel his do the same. Their power pours through each other in a cycle...

~~~

The Gates of Avalon open and Magic is restored to the mortal world. Yet freedom will not follow until the true Pendragon heir sits upon Albion's throne. Morgana and Merlin will continue to duel—and other things—until it is so.  



End file.
